Hat die Liebe eine chance?
by SubwayToSally
Summary: Es geht um das erste zusammentreffen nach dem 6. Schuljahr...und den freuden des erwachsenwerdens HP&GWjuhuuu Kapitel 3 ist on . freu
1. Chapter 1

_So das hier ist mein erster versuch ich hoffe er gefällt euch._

_Schreibt bloß viele reviews ._

_Viel spaß._

_**Hat die Liebe eine Chance?**_

_**Kapitel 1**_

_**Briefe aus dem Fuchsbau**_

Dumbledores Beerdigung liegt jetzt schon eine Woche zurück. Harry sitzt am Fenster, verloren in seinen Gedanken. Er war immer noch fest entschlossen nicht für das siebte Jahr nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren und er war besorgt, Besorgt, dass er Ron und Hermine nicht von den Gedanken abringen konnte mit ihn zu gehen. Aber Harry ging ja um sie nicht alle noch in Gefahr zu bringen. Es macht doch keinen sinn seine Freunde zu verlassen um sie zu schützen wenn sie ihn folgen. Wie er so darüber nachdachte sah er einen immer größer werdenden Punkt am Horizont immer näher kommen. Harry stand auf. Als die Eule, wie Harry jetzt erkannte, schon fast am Fenster war erkannte er diese auch schon, Pigwegon. Er flog an ihm vorbei und landete sanft auf seinem Bett. Harry ging hinüber zu der kleinen flauschigen Eule und nahm ihn seine last ab, und setzte die Eule zu Hedwig in dem Käfig. Harry ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder und entfaltete das Pergament.

Lieber Harry

Ich weiß du willst fort aber bitte komm doch bis du 17 wirst zu uns in den Fuchsbau es würde uns viel bedeuten wenigstens noch etwas von der übrigen zeit mit dir zu verbringen.

Bitte schreib so schnell wie möglich deine Antwort.

Wir holen dich dann ab.

Ron

Harry seufzte. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er würde gern noch einmal in den Fuchsbau zurückkehren aber ginge das denn so einfach? Nach Harrys Meinung nicht. Er setzte sich zurück ans Fenster und Grübelte darüber nach was jetzt wohl das Beste sei. Der Abschied würde ihn danach nur noch schwerer fallen und er würde Ginny wieder sehen. Bei den Gedanken an Ginny wurde ihn schwer ums Herz, ja klar er Liebte sie aber reicht das? Er würde es nicht ertragen wenn ihr seinet wegen etwas zustoßen würde. Das war doch der Grund warum er nicht nach Hogwarts zurück wollte, seine Freunde SCHÜTZEN.

Harry wusste nicht wie lang er da so am Fenster saß und darüber nachdachte aber als die Straßenlaternen draußen anging und die Sonne hinter den Häusern unterging sah Harry noch eine Eule von weiten auf ihn zufliegen. Abermals las Harry eine Heule an ihn vorbei fliegen und sie landete auch auf den Bett aber als Harry ihr den Brief abgenommen hatte flog diese sofort wieder aus dem Fenster davon. Harry setzte sich ans Fenster und öffnete den Brief. Wie er erschrocken fest stellte war dieser von Ginny Weasley:

Geliebter Harry

Ich weiß ich sollte es nicht sagen aber ich kann nicht so auseinander gehen ich Liebe dich. Aber ich versteh deine Sorgen auch aber denk mal darüber nach wie es mir dabei geht? Mir ist es doch egal in welcher Gefahr ich bin solange ich mit dir zusammen bin.

Aber deshalb schreibe ich dir nicht. Ich wollte dich bitte doch zu uns zu kommen Ron macht hier zuhause voll stress weil er angst hast du würdest einfach so gehen er wünscht sich so das du noch einmal zu und kommst. Ron würde sich riesig freuen. Und ich auch...

Deine Ginny

Harry legte den Brief bei Seite. Diese Entscheidung was schwer aber er glaubte die richtige Lösung gefunden zu haben. Er stand auf holte Pergament und Feder heraus und schrieb:

OK

Er band das Pergament mit dem einen Wort an Pigs Bin und trug ihn ans Fenster, die Eule flog kreischend davon.

, ich hoffe die Entscheidung war richtig so´ dachte Harry.

Er überlegte ob er sich von unten noch was zum essen holen sollte aber er entschied sich lieber oben zu bleiben. Er räumte schon mal ein paar Sachen zusammen, als sein blick auf sein Fotoalben fiel. Er hob es auf und setzte sich mit diesem auf sein Bett und schlug es auf darin was sein liebstes Bild, das von Lily und James Potters Hochzeit mit Sirius als Trauzeugen... und nun waren die auf den Foto lachenden Personen, Tot und Dumbledore hatte ihn auch allein gelassen. Er wollte nie wieder einen Geliebten Menschen verlieren und auf genau diesen Grund musste Harry weg, weg von seinen Freunden, weg von der Schule und weg von seinem alten Leben. Nachdem Harry lange nachgedacht hatte zog er sich aus, legte seine Brille auf den Nachtisch und legte sich schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von den Picken einer Eule geweckt. Verschlafen suchte Harry nach seiner Brille setzte sie auf und sah das es Pigwegon war die ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Er nahm der kleinen Eule den Brief ab und diesesmal flog sie sofort wieder aus dem Fenster hinaus. Harry öffnete den Brief und las:

Harry

Wir holen dich Heute gegen zwei Uhr Nachmittags ab.

Ron

Harry sah auf die Uhr und diese teilte ihn mit das es schon kurz nach eins war Hatte er wirklich solange geschlafen?

-------------------------------------------

sooo das war es ich hoffe es gefällt euch


	2. Chapter 2

_Sooo das 2. Kapitel ist da .Sorry das es sooo lange gedauert hat ;;_

_Naja nun ist es ja da . Und noch mal danke für die Rewievs ( ich kann heut net schreiben) -.- _

_Naja ich finde das 2. Kapitel besser als das erste_

_Bin aber immer noch nicht recht zufrieden damit na ja lest selbst:_

_**Hat die Liebe eine Chance?**_

_**Kapitel 2**_

_**Der erste tag im Fuchsbau**_

Harry sprang aus dem Bett zog sich an und rannte die Treppen runter um den Dursleys mitzuteilen das er, Harry, sie heute für immer verlassen würde. Als er unten ankam bemerkte er dass es ungewöhnlich still war und als er sich im Ganzen Haus umgesehen hat ohne einen der Dursleys zu sehen verstand er dass er allein war. Irgendwie fand Harry es gut so die Bemerkungen konnte er sich nun sparen.

Hunger hatte er keinen. Er lief wieder nach oben um die restlichen Sachen zu packen. Als Harry endlich seine letzten Sachen im Koffer verstaut hatte sah er auf die Uhr und Harry stellte fest dass es schon kurz vor zwei war. Er lief noch mal nach unten und schreibt auf einen Zettel:

Bin weg und ihr seht mich nie wieder

Harry

Er ging wieder nach oben um schon mal seine Sachen nach unten zu tragen und gerade als Harry seinen Besen unten abgestellt hatte klingelte es schon an der Haustür. Harry ging hin und öffnete.

Vor ihm stand ein müde aussehender Arthur Weasley.

„Hi Harry? Na wie geht es dir? Sind das deine Sachen?"

sagte Mr. Weasley und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ging er an Harry vorbei zu seinen Sachen. Mr. Weasley wandte sich dann zu Harry und sagte:

„ich Apparier eben deine Sachen zu uns nach Hause und komm dich gleich holen warte eben eine Minute"

und wieder ohne auf Antwort zu warten griff er nach Harrys Sachen und Aparierte mit einen leisen Flop.

Harry schloss die Tür denn er nahm an das Mr. Weasley gleich in den Flur Aparierte denn jetzt war er ja schon drinnen gewesen denn wie er wusste war es ja nur höflich nicht ohne Ankündigung einfach so in eine Wohnung zu Aparieren.

Kaum hatte Harry diesen Gedanken zu ende gebracht erschien Mr. Weasley auch schon mit einen leisen Flop im Flur.

„So Harry jetzt kommst du dran. Bist du schon mal mit jemanden Apariert?"

„Ja bin ich „ antwortete Harry.

„dann ist ja gut. Komm her und halt dich an meinem Rechten Arm fest"

Harry ging zu Mr. Weasley und hielt sich fest. Mr. Weasley murmelte leise „1...2...3" und er, Harry, fühlte sich wieder wie durch einen Gummischlauch gezwängt. Die Reise dauerte nicht lang und Harry fand sich mitten in der Küche im Fuchsbau wieder.

In der Küche standen alle Weasleys + Hermine und Fleur.

„Hallo Harry mein lieber"

sagte Mrs. Weasley und umarmte Harry herzlich

„Ich hoffe es geht dir gut"

„Ja Mrs. Weasley es geht mir gut"

Ron kam auf ihn zu und sagte

„Komm lass uns erst mal nach oben gehen essen tun wir dann später ok?"

Harry nickte und folgen Ron und Hermine nach oben. Auf den Weg aus der Küche traf er Ginnys blick. Ihr blick war traurig, so verletzt. Wie gern hätte er sie jetzt in den Arm genommen... Im Gedanken währe Harry fast die Treppen hochgefallen (anm. Ja das geht o.O ich bin selbst schon mal ne Treppe hochgefallen das tut weh ;;) Hermine sah ihn an

„wo bist du bloß mit deinen Gedanken?"

und sie gingen weiter nach oben in Rons Zimmer. Ron und Hermine setzten sich auf Rons Bett und Harry auf einen Stuhl gegenüber.

„wo werde ich eigentlich Schlafen?"

fragte Harry denn er sah sich um, denn sonst war hier immer eine Pritsche für ihn aufgestellt gewesen.

„ du Schläfst in Fred und Georges Zimmer die schlafen lieber bei ihren Laden da können sie soviel rumprobieren wie sie wollen ohne das Mom einen Anfall bekommt"

antwortete Ron und grinste, auch Harry und Hermine musste bei den Gedanken wie mrs. Weasley sich aufregte grinsen. Von unter rief Mrs. Weasley schon das das Mittag nun fertig sein. Sie gingen nach unten zum Mittag. Den Nachmittag verbrachten sie damit, dass sie sich ihre Ferien Geschichten erzählten.

Der Nachmittag verging im nu. Und nach den sehr Üppigen Abendessen gingen sie auch bald zu bett.

Als Harry am nächsten morgen erwachte wusste er zuerst nicht wo er war, bis es ihn wieder einfiel, dass er ja im Fuchsbau war. Er stand auf und zog sich an. Auf den Weg nach unten stieß er auf Ginny. Seit sie auf Dumbledores Beerdigung Schluss gemacht hatten haben sie nicht mehr richtig miteinander gesprochen. Eine peinliche stille trat ein...

Ginny ergriff als erste wieder das Wort:

„Hi Harry, mir ist heut morgen eingefallen du hast ja morgen Geburtstag oder?"

Harry hatte bisher immer verdrängt wenn er Geburtstag hatte und er auch jetzt schon fast vergessen.

„ähm... ja hab ich hätte es fast vergessen ." (ó.Ó)

Ginny hob ungläubig die Augenbrauen.

„Wie kann man nur seinen Geburtstag vergessen?"

Und so gingen die beiden, Über ihre vorherigen Geburtstage schwatzend, gemeinsam runter zum Frühstück.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen Ron, Harry, Hermine und Ginny hinaus in den Obstgarten um ein wenig Quidditch zu spielen. Es war ein sehr ausgelassenes spiel aber Harrys Team, er selbst und Ginny, gewannen das Match, zwar nur knapp, gegen das andere Team, Ron und Hermine.

Als es Mittag wurde gingen sie total erschöpft zurück zum Fuchsbau.

Beim essen sahen sie wie in der ferne 4 Eulen angeflogen kamen.

Als Mrs. Weasley sie sah stand sie auf und öffnete das Fenster um sie ein zu lassen. Die Eulen flogen rein ließen die Briefen auf den Tisch fallen u d flogen wieder davon, es waren die Hogwarts Briefe, je einer für Ron, Harry, Hermine und Ginny. Ginny öffnete ihren sofort, die anderen drei zögerten.

Harry wusste immer noch nicht ob er zum 7. Schuljahr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren sollte. Zum Schluss entschied sich Harry den Brief dennoch zu öffnet.

Zögerlich taten Ron und Hermine es ihm gleich.

Lieber Mr. Potter

Das Schuljahr beginnt wie gewohnt am 1. September.

seien sie am genannten Datum rechtzeitig am Bahnhof Kings Cross. Der Zug fährt um 11 Uhr ab.

Anbei eine Bücherliste der benötigten Bücher für das neue Schuljahr.

Hochachtungsvoll

Minerva McGonagall

(Schulleiterin)

P.S. Ich hoffe inständig dass sie am 1. September im Zug sitzen werden Harry, Dumbledore hätte es so gewollt.

Harry las den letzten abschnitt einige male durch.

Sollte er wirklich wieder zurück?

Alle blicke im Raum waren auf ihn gerichtet den jeder wusste das wenn Harry nicht nach Hogwarts zurück kehrt das auch Ron und Hermine der Schule fernbleiben würden um Harry auf seiner Mission zu begleiten.

Harry ging schweigend nach oben in „sein" Zimmer.

Nach fünf Minuten öffnete sich die Tür zu Harrys Schlafzimmer und Ginny trat Herein. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich neben Harry aufs Bett.

Ohne ein Wort oder die geringste Vorwarnung warf sich Ginny Harry um den Hals. Schlunzend (kp wie das geschrieben wird o.O) flüsterte Ginny in sein Ohr:

„Oh Harry, Bitte, komm mit nach Hogwarts ohne dich ist es nicht dasselbe... Jetzt wo Dumbledore schon nicht mehr da ist... Und außerdem ist es mir egal ob Voldemort mich töten oder foltern will um dich zu ködern"

Sie umarmte ihn fester uns sprach weiter.

„Ich Liebe dich doch Harry, also bitte schick mich nicht mehr weg!"

Ginny fing leise an zu Weinen.

Harry verstand Ginny nur zu gut sie hat ihn ja auch so sehr vermisst.

Er hob Ginnys Kopf und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. Ihr Weinen wurde wieder zu einem leisen Schlunzen (o.O . ) und jetzt endlich sahen sie die beiden seit langen wieder tief in die Augen.

Harry und Ginny sahen sich Stunden lang, so kam es ihnen jedenfalls vor, in die Augen und beide hoffte dass dieser Augenblick nie enden würde.

In den Augenblick als sie nur dasaßen und sich ansahen merkte Harry erst wie sehr er doch seine Ginny liebte...

Er wollte sie nicht mehr weinen sehen und ohne darüber nach zu denken flüsterte er in ihr Ohr „Ich komme mit dir zurück nach Hogwarts"

Sie sah ihn verwundert an und fiel ihn dann erneut um den Hals.

Als sich Ginnys Umarmung löste und sie sich wieder ansagen zog Harry das rothaarige Mädchen zu sich und beide verfielen in einen langen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Ginnys Hände glitten unter Harrys T-Shirt und zogen es ihm aus...

Harry hingegen fuhr nur mit seinen Händen unter Ihr Shirt und gelangte an den Verschluss ihres BHs, als er ihn geöffnet hatte glitten nun seine Hände langsam nach vorne. Unglücklicherweise kam in diesem Augenblick als Harrys Hände fast am Ziel waren Mrs. Weasley durch die Tür und trat ein.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooooooooo Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen das war es erst mal wieder ich hoffe mit Kapitel 3 wird ich schneller fertig als mit dem 2. ó.Ó

Und schreibt mir fleißig n paar Rewievs ( . )


	3. Chapter 3

_Juhuuu endlich ist es da! Kapitel 3! Dieses ma hab ich net so lang gebraucht als für das letzte . _

_Jetzt kann ich nur noch offen das es euch gefällt und ihr es nicht zu sehr nieder macht ;;_

_Naja nach mir die Sintflut._

_Viel spaß beim lesen . _

_**Hat die Liebe eine Chance?**_

_**Ab in die Winkelgasse**_

_**Kapitel 3**_

_Mrs. Weasley stand mit offenem Mund, angesichts des Anblicks, der sich ihr bot, ohne ein Wort in der Tür. Nach ein paar peinlichen Sekunden hatte Mrs. Weasley ihre Fassung wieder gewonnen und auch Harry hatte seine Hände wieder bei sich._

_Molly Weasley wandte sich von dem Geschehen ab und verließ ohne jedes weitere Wort den Raum._

_Ginny sprang auf und sah entsetzt zu Harry._

„_Ich habe Mom noch nie so erlebt. Wenn sie doch wenigstens geschrieen hätte"_

_Ginny sah verzweifelt zu Harry runter. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Ginny drehte sich um und rannte raus und ließ den verwirrten Harry in dem Zimmer zurück._

_Kurze Zeit später klopfte es an der Tür und Ron trat herein._

„_He Kumpel, was ist passiert? Erst seh ich Mom, die aussieht, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen, die Treppe herunter gehen und dann rennt Ginny wie besessen in ihr Zimmer und schließt sich ein!"_

_Ron stutzte._

„_Und wieso um Gottes Willen hast du kein Hemd an?"_

„_Naja es ist so..." und Harry erzählte Ron was geschehen war._

_Als Harry mit der Geschichte fertig war, sah Rons Miene fast so aus wie die von Mrs. Weasley, bloß hatte er seine Stimme nicht verloren._

„_Ihr habt WAS!"_

„_Ron, Ron! so schlimm war es doch nicht, es ist doch nichts passiert!"_

_Rons stimme war jetzt leicht am Zittern und wurde lauter als er Harry antwortete._

„_Ja aber nur weil Mom euch erwischt hat!"_

„_Es ist doch schon schlimm genug dass deine Mom uns erwischt hat. Bitte Ron, krieg dich wieder ein. Ich dachte du, findest es toll, dass ich wieder mit Ginny zusammen bin"_

_Rons Miene war jetzt unergründlich aber er antwortete. _

„_Ja du hast ja recht... besser du als irgend so ein Pflegel."_

_Beide konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen._

„_Du solltest dir was anziehen. Ich bin nämlich eigentlich hier, um dir zu sagen, dass wir gleich in die Winkelgasse fahren."_

_Sagte Ron, stand auf und verließ grinsend den Raum. Harry stand auf, zog sich das Hemd an, ging zum Fenster und öffnete es. Eine kühle Briese kam ins Zimmer. Er würde wirklich zurück nach Hogwarts gehen... _

_Er hatte es Ginny versprochen..._

_Harry ging zum Nachttisch um die Bücherliste für das nächste Schuljahr zu holen._

_Er schloss das Fenster und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten._

_Auf den Weg nach unten in die Küche stieß er auf Hermine, Ron und Ginny._

_Ginny sah noch immer etwas betreten aus, Harry ging zu ihr und nahm ihre hand sie sah ihn an wusste das ihre Mutter es versehen würde jedenfalls hoffte sie das..._

_Unten vor den Kamin warteten schon Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley auf die Kinder._

_Die reise mit den Flohpulver ging dieses Mal recht reibungslos. Als sie in der Winkelgasse ankamen wollten Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny gerade zu Gringots als Mrs. Weasley ihnen Nachrief._

„_Hey Ginny! Du kommst mit mir!"_

_Ginny sah Harry ängstlich an und ging zu ihrer Mutter. Ron jedoch konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen._

_Als die drei Richtung Gringots gingen holte sie Mr. Weasley ein._

„_ich geh mal lieber mit euch ich muss auch noch Geld holen"_

_Gute 10 Minuten Später kamen Mr. Weasley, Hermine, Ron und Harry, in den Taschen voller Gold, aus Griongots._

_Mr. Weasley hielt Harry zurück und deutete den anderen doch schon ein paar schritte woraus zugehen._

„_Ähm.. Harry mein Junge Molly hat mich zu dir geschickt... Naja sie macht sich sorgen und ich will nicht verheimlichen das sie etwas verärgert ist... sie sieht Ginny immer noch als kleines Mädchen..._

_Ich versteh dich Sehrwohl und besser du als jemand anderes aber... nunja Molly will das ich mit dir über den Vorfall rede..."_

_Harry hörte sich Mr. Weasleys 20 Minütigen Vortrag mit gemischten Gehfühlen an. Es war ihn doch sehr unangenehm Mr. Weasley über Geschlechtskrankheiten, Verhütung und verantwotung beim Sex reden zu hören... (A/N: Ich wollte das weitere Gespräch ersparen ich glaube ihr könnt es euch denken .)_

_Am ende des Gespräches gab Mr. Weasley Harry eine Schachtel die , wie Harry geschockt feststellte, eine Packung Kondome war die wie Harry erkannte..._

„_... Genoppt, Bund und mit Geschmack ich hab mich erkundigt das sind die besten die man im Moment auf den Muggelmarkt bekommen kann ich dachte damit kommst du besser zu Recht mit Verhütungszauber."_

_Ergänzte er Harrys Gedanken._

„ _Naja Molly hält nichts von den Dinger" _

_schloss es schließlich und sie gingen alle zusammen weiter durch die Winkelgasse._

_Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen das Ginny gerade dasselbe durchmachte wie er._

_Schließlich als Harry, Ron und Hermine mit den Anhängsel Mr. Weasley all ihre Schulsachen besorgt haben trafen sie sich mit Mrs. Weasley und Ginny im Tropfenden Kessel._

_Ginny saß mit einem knall roten kopf an einem Tisch. Ihr gegenüber saß Mrs. Weasley mit eben so einer Gesichtsfarbe. Harry konnte sich gut den grund dafür vorstellen. _

_Als Mrs. Weasley und Ginny die andern Erblickten verstummten sie jäh._

„ _Hi na wart ihr beim Einkaufen erfolgreich?" _

_Fragte Mr. Weasley Fröhlich. Als keine antwort sondern nur verlegen blicke kamen ging Mr. Weasley an den Tresen um für alle Getränke zu holen._

_Die restliche zeit saßen sie alle beieinander und zeigten sich gegenseitig ihre gekauften Waren, Naja bis auf Harrys Packung Kondome (A/N: xD), dieser bemerkte jedoch das Molly ihn den Ganzen Nachmittag nicht in die Augen sag wenn sie mal ein paar Worte mit ihm Sprach. Irgendwann war es zeit den Rückweg anzutreten._

_Endlich wieder im Fuchsbau wollten Ron und Harry noch mal in den Obstgarten Quidditch spielen. Auf den weg nach oben um Harrys Besen zu holen holte Ginny sie ein._

„_He Harry kann ich mal mit dir reden?"_

_Harry sah Ron an, dieser verstand sofort verdrehte aber dennoch seine Augen und ging wieder runter._

_Ginny zog Harry in sein Zimmer. Sie setzten sich aus das bett und Ginny begann:_

„_Harry das war so peinlich ich muss es unbedingt erzählen aber nicht lachen ok? ... naja meine Mom wollte nur mit mir gehen weil sie mit mir allein sein wollte sie hat doch tatsächlich versucht mir die Bienchen und Blümchen Geschichte aufzutischen." (A/N: Ja ihr wisst schon was ich meine xD)_

_Harry dachte bei sich, dass er wohl doch kein so schlechtes los gezogen haben als er mit Mr. Weasley „Das Gespräch" zu führen musste._

„ _Mom hat erzählt das Dad mit dir reden sollte und wie ist es dir denn so ergangen?" _

_Fragte Ginny._

„ _Mein Gespräch mit deinem Vater war eigentlich nicht so schlimm..._

_achja und er hat mir ne Packung Kondome geschenkt" antwortete er. _

„_Er hat WAS!" _

_rief Ginny Schockiert, Harry griff in seiner Tasche und zog die Packung Kondome heraus._

_Bei den jetzt auftretenden Gesichtsausdruck Ginnys konnte Harry sich ein Grinsen beim besten willen nicht mehr verkneifen._

„_Tja sie werden halt erwachsen" Grinste Harry._

_Er beugte sich zu der immer noch seltsam dreinblickenden Ginny und nahm sie in den Arm und Küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Naja das war es schon wieder..._

_N paar teile inner Geschichte find ich ma richtig lustig xD_

_Ich hoffe Die Geschichte hat euch auch ein wenig Amüsiert._

_Und wie immer wenn ihr wenn ihr Wünsche, lob, Anregungen oder Kritik habt schreibt Rewievs _

_In dem Sinne Rewievs Rewievs Rewievs ._

_Cya:_

_Eure Rica ._


End file.
